The present disclosure relates to the study of respiratory functions and conditions, specifically chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, biomarkers related to respiratory functions and conditions, specifically biomarkers related to chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and the creation of an informative content repository of biomarkers related to chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD).